


what's the worst that could happen?

by TheGrimLlama



Series: supercorp trash team compilation [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: superkids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: “You can take the bus, call a car… You are not taking Ella on that death trap!” Lena collected the last of her papers off the desk in the office, Maggie still trailing behind with Lena’s shoes hanging off her fingers.“Lena, Scorps is literally bulletproof.  What could possibly happen?”Lena stopped and raised an eyebrow at her friend, “Maggie.  Remember the baseball game?”“How was I supposed to know she’d get over excited and try to fly to catch it? Alex grabbed her ankle it was fine.”





	what's the worst that could happen?

“No Maggie.”

Maggie sighed and used her hands to shoo the nine year old away from her legs, “Come on Lena, you’ll be late otherwise.”

 “You can take the bus, call a car… You are not taking Ella on that death trap!” Lena collected the last of her papers off the desk in the office, Maggie still trailing behind with Lena’s shoes hanging off her fingers.

 “Lena, Scorps is literally bulletproof.  What could possibly happen?” 

Lena stopped and raised an eyebrow at her friend, “Maggie.  Remember the baseball game?”

 “How was I supposed to know she’d get over excited and try to fly to catch it? Alex grabbed her ankle it was fine.”

 “The aquarium?”

 “Okay… But that was on Alex, I was in the bathroom when it happened.”

 “She snuck into the shark tank!”

 “She’s still got all her fingers and toes?”

Lena sighed, “Maggie, how many times has Eden been on the bike?”

 “Eden has never asked, Ella, on the other hand, won’t shut up about it!”

 “Hey!”

Lena ran her hand through her daughters hair and knelt down, taking the shoes from Maggie.  Ella was still pouting.  “Ella, don’t pout.”

 “But Momma, Aunt Maggie is right!  I’m bulletproof!”

Lena rolled her eyes, “You’re also nine years old and too much like your Ieiu.  Please behave for your Aunts.  If you sneak into the lion enclosure  _ again _ I will ground you for a month.”

 “Yes Momma.”

Lena kissed her daughter’s cheek and tucked her brown hair behind her ear, “I love you.  Ieiu will pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?”

Ella rolled her eyes and shouldered the backpack, “Does this mean I can go on Aunt Maggie’s bike?”

Lena straightened up and fixed her sister-in-law with a glare, “Be careful.  I love you both.  Behave.”  Lena pretended to ignore the celebratory cheers coming from behind the door as she clicked it shut.  

 

Those two were trouble.   

 

***

 

Lena had been at the office for barely an hour when her emergency line rang.  She sighed, and silently wondered what her daughter had done this time.  “What has my darling child done now?”

Alex’s work voice greeted her, “ _Hey, Lena.  So… first off…  Everyone is fine.  We’re at National City Hospital…”_

Lena nearly dropped her phone.  They wouldn’t be there for Ella, but Eden maybe?  She quickly began rounding up the papers on her desk. “Alex, what happened?”

_“There was an accident.  Drunk driver… Ella is fine.  Just, can you… I know Kara is still with Barry,_ _so…”_

 “I’ll be right there.”  She hung up the phone, “Jess?  There’s been an emergency.  Maggie and Ella are in the hospital.  Can you please sort my meetings for the next few days please.”  

 “Yes, Miss Luthor.”

 

***

 

The car had barely stopped when Lena dived out of the back seat, and ran through the front doors.  She headed straight for the nurses station and gave her name. 

 “Room 205,” the nurse said.  

 “Thank you.”  

 

Ella was sitting in the armchair with her cousin, both engrossed in some random youtube video that was making them laugh raucously while Atlas was reading a book on alien robotics.  Alex pulled Lena in for a hug, “Maggie’s just in surgery at the moment.  She’s got a compound fracture in her wrist, they’re worried about internal bleeding but… Scorps… Ella saved her life, Lena.”

  
Lena hugged Alex tightly, running a hand up her back, “Maggie’s tough.  She’ll be back on the bike in no time.”

Alex snorted, “Yeah right.  The bike is totalled.  The EMTs started asking questions about Ella and I just… Blanked out.”

Lena tucked Alex’s hair behind her ears, trying to calm her sister down, “Alex.  Maggie is in capable hands.  The kids are safe.  Why don’t you go and get us some coffee?  Take your mind off things, while we wait?”

 “Aunt Alex, can we have donuts?”

Alex turned to Ella, who had snuck up beside them and wrapped her arms around her aunt.  

 “Honey, you can have as many donuts as your mom allows today.  I’m buying okay?”  

Lena shook her head and handed Alex her credit card.  “You know that kid can eat more than Kara.  Take this.”

Alex sighed.  “Fine.  But I’m spoiling your daughter.”

 

***

 

Maggie came out of recovery nearly an hour later, she smiled sleepily at Lena.  “You’re kid broke my fall…”

Lena scoffed, “ _ Come on Lena, what’s the worst that can happen? _  You are one lucky woman, Maggie.”  

 “I owe your kid a college fund.”

 “No, you just need to get better so that she and Eden can finally get to the beach this summer.”

 

Lena was right.  Maggie was one very lucky woman.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream at me on tumblr @thegrimllama


End file.
